Kiryu-kun Became a Hero! WHAT!
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Everyone is at the beach again! YAY! Wait what? Hase is planning to confess to Fujimiya-san? Oh no! Kiryu-kun attempts to stop chaos? Are we dreaming? Or is it to protect a special someone? KIRYU X SAKI R&R :)


_**Hi guys! A bunch of you liked my latest Kiryu x Saki fanfic so I decided to write another oneshot! Hope you enjoy! **___

It was a really hot day today. Insanely hot…I didn't want to move—like usual. I decided, to do absolutely nothing today, but live like a hermit crab. (A/N This reference is from Hyouka—if you haven't watched it, you should. The two main characters act like Kiryu-kun and Saki-chan!) I turned the coffee table that was in my living room into a sleeping bag. I put pillows under the table and a blanket over it. Then I crawled under the table. I had the TV remote in reach, books, my summer homework (In case I was _really_ bored) and a few sandwiches in a container in case I was hungry. Everything was going perfectly well until the stupid damn phone rang.

"Who calls on a Saturday?" I muttered to myself, _very_ annoyed.

"Hello?" asked a recognizable voice.

"Hase," I said, "You better have a really good reason about why you called!"

"You probably were sleeping," he replied.

"For your information," I muttered angrily, "I was living the life of a hermit crab!"

"Right," said Hase with a voice of disbelief, "Anyways, I was wondering if you could go to the beach with Fujimiya-san and I tomorrow."

"Did you forget what you said last week on the last day of school before break?" I asked, annoyed.

_Flashback_

"_Shogo!" shouted Hase._

"_I'm right in front of you," I muttered, "No need to yell."_

"_Over the break," said Hase dramatically, "I'm going to confess to Fujimiya-san!"_

"_Yeah right," I muttered._

"_That's why I don't want you around us at all!" he proclaimed._

"_No problem," I said rather happily and left._

"_Kiryu-kun? Is Hase-kun okay?" asked Yamagishi-san. Hase was sparkling and he was thinking about something…something that seemed important._

"_Was he ever okay?" I asked._

"_He's giving off a scary aura," whimpered Yamagishi-san. Indeed he was. The whole school probably felt uncomfortable. Then he started DANCING—which was very scary._

_Being the hero I was, I covered Yamagishi-san's eyes with my hands and said, "You're not old enough to watch this." She stayed silent—she was probably disturbed._

"_He's giving off a REALLY scary aura," said Yamagishi-san._

_As a hero with common sense, I had to say, "You goddamn idiot! Stop doing those weird moves before I rip your stupid frickin' body apart!"_

_Flashback end_

"I'm sorry about that!" pleaded Hase, "Please come with us! Oh, and also, please call Yamagishi-san and ask if she'll go!" At that point, I got so annoyed that I hung up.

"Who does he think I am," I muttered to myself as I dialed Yamagishi-san's number.

"Hello?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"We're all going to the beach tomorrow and we're meeting up at the train station at 9:00. Come if you want to. Goodbye." With that done, I hung up. So much for my hermit crab plans. I was thinking of what to pack. With Hase absolutely set on confessing, I had to bring some emergency supplies in case—I'm positive on this—something goes horribly wrong. It has to fit in a simple beach bag though. Before I could actually think any longer, the phone rang again and I sighed.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Can I bring some safety gear?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"That's a really good idea," I said, "Leave the 'Hase is an Idiot' stuff to me. Goodbye," and I hung up once again. As I was previously thinking, I'll need to bring a first aid kit, some flashlights, extra food supplies, and a whacking club. I had all of those—except for—stupid phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I was really annoyed.

"I'll bring the whacking club," said Yamagishi-san and hung up. I smirked…even though I had a feeling that tomorrow would be an absolute disaster.

_Day of Disaster_

That's how I decided to call today. Day of Disaster. Before I left, I prayed to the gods.

"Please don't involve me in whatever happens today." I walked towards the train station. It was 8:30—too early for me. I felt like I had to go to school again. "Too hot, too early," I muttered to myself. I reached the train station five minutes before scheduled. "Now I'm early," I muttered.

"Shogo!" shouted Hase walking towards me with Fujimiya-san, "You're early!"

"I know," I muttered, "So don't expect too much from me later on." Fujimiya-san and Hase immediately ignored me while we were waiting for Yamagishi-san to come. Then I saw her. She wasn't running like usual—she was limping because of the weight of her bag. I walked over to her and held up the bag for her. It was surely heavier than her but not too heavy for me.

"Good," I whispered, "You're armed." She only nodded towards me before running to glomp Fujimiya-san.

"Good morning Saki-chan!" shouted Fujimiya-san happily.

"Good morning Kaori-chan! I hope you stay away from freaks today!" shouted Yamagishi-san. I almost laughed because Fujimiya-san looked confused and Hase didn't know that Yamagishi-san was referring to him. I just covered it up with a cough. We soon got on the train and the three happy people were being happy. I, on the other hand, was daydreaming about how genius my hermit crab life idea was and was wishing that I could spend my whole weekend like that. The seating arrangement was almost unbearable on the train. Hase insisted that Fujimiya-san should sit in front of Yamagishi-san so they could talk together—an excuse for Hase to sit next to Fujimiya-san. I had to sit next to Yamagishi-san, which wasn't that bad, but I had to sit in front of Hase. It was awkward because, he kept reaching for his bag. Something tells me he packed well like Yamagishi-san and I did. When Fujimiya-san and Hase were talking, I felt a nudge.

"Look at what Hase-kun is doing," whispered Yamagishi-san. Hase was opening a bottle of soda. Damn, if the train suddenly stops, the bottle that he's opening with a loose grip will fly towards us.

"Did you bring an umbrella?" I whispered to Yamagishi-san. She nodded and reached her hand inside of her bag. We waited for a sudden stop…just as planned. The train suddenly stopped and the soda went flying out of Hase's hands. I popped opened the umbrella and pulled Yamagishi-san closer to me so we wouldn't get wet.

"You guys…" muttered Hase.

"That was so cool!" shouted Fujimiya-san, "It was like Kiryu-kun was expecting it and like a hero, he pulled Saki-chan into a hug to save her!" Her eyes were literally sparkling. Wait what?! I looked inside the umbrella. I _was _hugging Yamagishi-san like how those cheesy super heroes on TV hugged their loved one in order to "protect" them. Yamagishi-san and I both realized how awkward our positions were. I had Yamagishi-san in my arms and her face was in my chest. It was _really_ awkward considering that other people were around and I quickly moved my arm while she moved away.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay," replied Yamagishi-san, recovering faster than me, "We're here!" The beach was filled with people—just great. I hate crowds. Apparently, like me, everyone else had already wore they're bathing suits to avoid changing in the bathroom.

"We should have a BBQ!" shouted Hase, "I know a place where they rent grills!"

"That sounds fun," said Fujimiya-san, "My aunt owns a hotel somewhere near here so we can stay overnight there too!"

"Kiryu-kun," whispered Yamagishi-san, "I couldn't fit a fire extinguisher in my bag."

"Me neither," I replied.

"Let's go build a sand castle Saki-chan!" shouted Fujimiya-san. I watched as Fujimiya-san and Yamagishi-san went away to play with _sand._ What's so interesting about that? I turned around to see Hase all depressed.

"What's your problem?" I muttered.

"Fujimiya-san," he sighed, "Is completely distracted by Yamagishi-san."

"So what're you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry muttered Yamagishi-san," sighed Hase, "But I'm gonna get you out of the picture for today!" His eyes were sparkling once again and I had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. I saw Hase reaching for his bag and pulled out… a giant water gun?

"What are you planning to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to ask Fujimiya-san if she wants to play in the water," he replied, as if everything was gonna be okay. I quickly ran over to Yamagishi-san.

"Kiryu-kun!" shouted Fujimiya-san, "Want to join us?"

"Hell no," I replied.

"What is it?" asked Yamagishi-san. I whispered the current situation to here, hoping that Fujimiya-san wouldn't suspect anything.

"Uh oh," whispered Yamagishi-san. Just then, Hase was running over to us.

"Fujimiya-san!" he shouted, "Want to play in the water?"

"Sure!" replied Fujimiya-san smiling. Oblivious idiots. Hase threw a water gun at Fujimiya-san. The water gun was rather large and sent a little blast of wind enough to send a sharp shard of a broken seashell flying towards Yamagishi-san.

"Watch out Yamagishi-san!" shouted Fujimiya-san and Hase.

"Get the bat!" she shouted to me. I see! I quickly grabbed the baseball bat and hoped that I could hit the little shard away.

_CLING!_

Yamagishi-san and I opened our eyes with relief.

"Kiryu-kun! That was amazing! It's like you're Saki-chan's own romantic super hero!" gushed Fujimiya-san. Oh crap. This whole thing is a _huge_ misunderstanding that's already too troublesome to explain.

"Yeah it is Kiryu-kun!" shouted Yamagishi-san playing along.

"I was lucky," I muttered, "I'm taking a walk."

"I'll go with you!" shouted Yamagishi-san. Smart move. Don't want anyone ending up in the ER today.

"Did you finish you're summer homework?" I asked, to break awkward silence.

"Nope!" she exclaimed happily, "But I know I can rely on you to give me answers!"

"I made it clear that I'm not going to spoil you," I muttered.

"But you always end up giving me the answers anyways," she said, smiling, "Look!" She was pointing to something sticking out of the sand. It had different shades of light pink. "It could be a giant conch shell!" shouted Yamagishi-san. She ran towards it to dig it out.

"Yamagishi-san!" I shouted, "Be careful!" It was high tide and I didn't want a wave to pull her out to sea.

"Call me Saki-chan," she replied to me, "Help me dig it out!"

"Fine," I sighed. I've been wasting too much energy today.

"It's pretty big," said Saki-chan in awe.

"I've never found a real conch shell before," I said, "Let alone one this big."

"Can we keep it if there's no hermit crab inside?" asked Saki-chan.

"I guess so," I replied. As we walked back to where the stuff was, I saw Hase hauling a grill towards our stuff and Fujimiya-san carrying some food. Must've been time for dinner.

"Come here!" shouted Fujimiya-san waving at us. Then she gasped. "It's so pretty!" she shouted, pointing to the conch shell.

"I can take a picture," said Hase. He _knew_ that I hate having my picture taken... that idiot.

"No thank you," I said but then I saw a flash. The picture was taken. Damn you, Hase.

"Yay!" shouted Saki-chan. I rolled my eyes.

"That's really impressive though," said Hase, "How'd you get it? Did you buy it?"

"Kiryu-kun helped me dig it out," replied Saki-chan. Hase gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked, "I can move too."

"Let's eat," said Fujimiya-san, trying to break up the tension. Fine by me.

"By the way," said Hase, "I'll this picture to you guys later." He put his phone away and his elbow accidentally knocked over the grill. Coincidentally, the grill landed on some wood under us and quickly set it on fire.

"Water gun!" shouted Saki-chan.

"Got it!" I shouted and quickly shot water all over the fire. We all sighed with relief, but then, all eyes were on me and Saki-chan.

"What is it?" asked Saki-chan.

"Why did you know that…? Never mind!" shouted Hase, seriously confused.

"Isn't it obvious!" exclaimed Fujimiya-san, eyes sparkling _again_, "Kiryu-kun's secretly Saki-chan's own hero! How romantic!" What the hell was she talking about?

"You're right!" said Saki-chan suddenly, "He's my hero!" What on earth is going on?

"I wish I had someone like that!" exclaimed Fujimiya-san. Hase looked like he was about to explode.

"Hero?" I asked, "I've done too much already." It was true. I was supposed to be a _hermit crab._

"Shogo isn't all that great in reality," sighed Hase.

"Jealous?" I asked. He looked away.

"I almost forgot!" shouted Saki-chan. What was she planning?

"Like usual," I muttered, still suspicious.

"Since you're a hero," started Saki-chan, "You should get a hug!"

"Wait what?" I asked, confused. Too late. Saki-chan had _hugged_ me. I felt a strange sensation rush through me, but I just played along, realizing what she was trying to show.

"I may be lazy," I said to Hase, "But at least a girl appreciates it."

"I hate you two," he muttered.

Maybe trying to be a hero wasn't so bad at all. I glanced at Saki-chan and she smiled at me.

Fini!

Thanks for reading everyone! Please R&R! If you read my last story, you know that I said I wasn't good with kiss scenes so I didn't add one! Sorry if you wanted one but if you want, leave some tips for kiss scenes if you really really really really want one badly in my next Kiryu x Saki story! BTW, WE NEED A SHIP NAME FOR THESE TWO!


End file.
